


Dancing on the Blades, You Set My Heart On Fire

by awkwardCerberus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 12 Spoilers, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Missing Scene, Viktor and Yuuri Singlehandedly Saved 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor before their couples skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THAT ENDING THO OMG I DONT THINK IVE EVER CRIED THAT MUCH. But yeah I honestly wrote this in like a half hour while listening to the YOI soundtrack and trying to help myself cope (haha holy shit that means I actually finished one of these things in a timely manner what are the odds)
> 
> Title is from (you guessed it) "History Maker" by Dean Fujioka.

The current couple that had been on the ice walked off with a bouquet or two a piece and the announcer's compliments echoing through the stadium. They, too, had danced to something from an opera, one about a princess confessing her love to a common man and running away with him...or something like that. Yuuri hadn't been paying attention.

The next couple walked past where he'd been stretching against the wall in the hallway, another husband and wife skating duo. The spotlights on the ice changed out from white and red to green and yellow. The wall in front of Yuuri's face flushed a shade so green, he thought it might be the reflection off his face. He'd had pre-routine jitters his entire career, and Yuuri was no stranger to spending the greater part of his warmup stress puking. He cold wear green better than any other shade.

The pitter-patter of skate guards on linoleum and a familiar pair of black skates stepped into the corner of his vision. He looked up and Viktor brandished a couple water bottles a foot or so from his face.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to go all the way up near registration to find even a vending machine," Viktor handed Yuuri a bottle and opened his own, peering over the corner at the couple on the ice.

Yuuri mumbled his thanks under his breath and pulled out his earbuds, stuffing them into the pocket of his jacket beside his phone. He'd had to silence it a while ago because Phichit and Minami had been bombarding every social media he owned all morning. At first, all the support had been greatly welcomed; now if felt like overkill, and the last thing either of them needed right now was pressure.

He looked up at Viktor, his red and white Russia jacket draping over the shoulders of the pink, purple, and white costume that Yuuri thought he'd never see in person. Viktor was checking his phone one last time, and he smiled at the screen and tapped out a text message.

"Yurio says that Makkachin keeps growling at that tiger hoodie of his," he chuckled under his breath and Yuuri caught the flash of Viktor's ring in the light as he slid his phone into his pocket, "she thinks it's real."

Yuuri hummed. "I'm glad he was able to watch her on such short notice," there was a hand coming up to unzip his jacket, and when Yuuri glanced up, Viktor was looking at him with one eyebrow up and a flat smile, "what? We couldn't just let her wander - "

"I admire your concern for Makkachin, but I know that's not what you're worried about, Золото," Viktor kept one hand resting gently on Yuuri's shoulder while he unzipped Yuuri's jacket, "there's nothing to be scared about, you know? You could skate this program in your sleep. You actually do sometimes, too. I wake up and you're trying to Salchow out of bed."

Whatever small bit of courage that had risen inside Yuuri was almost immediately deflated as the spectators above them cheered loudly and the commentators laid on several compliments about part of the couple's routine. He slipped off his jacket and folded it over the back of the chair they'd claimed when they arrived. Viktor copied him, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over Yuuri's before absently picking a stray bit of fluff off Yuuri's shoulder.

"But," Viktor began, tucking a loose hair back into place behind Yuuri's ear, "you're still worried."

Yuuri can't look Viktor in the eyes, convinced he'll jinx himself (or the both of them) if he does. Instead, he looked down at his hands and played with the ring on his finger.

"This is my first couples skate. And it's twice the trouble if I mess up. What if I fall out of a jump and knock you over? Or if I don't jump right and fall on you during one of the lifts?" He knew that we was rambling - and pointlessly, too. But he'd gotten himself going, and now he was finding it hard to stop, and it was getting easier and easier to think of things as he went, "or if I'm not in sync with you? Or what if I get too close and hit you with my skate? Or - "

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri," Viktor held a hand up and whatever Yuuri had been about to say trailed off into a defeated sigh, "nothing as bad as any of those will happen. Worst case scenario, you mess up a jump - " he saw Yuuri's face go slack but continued, " - but I have no doubt that you'll be able to pull off everything flawlessly."

Viktor took half a step forward and put his arms loosely around Yuuri's waist. Their lips drew together like a pair of magnets, perfectly fitting against one another like they had so many times before. The music of the other skaters' program ended and the applause picked up, but the two of them remained where they stood, kissing and drowning out the atmosphere around them. The announcers transitioned over to talking about Viktor and Yuuri and their routine; it sounded like the audience was already giving them a standing ovation.

That was all it took for Yuuri to remind himself who he was. Where he was. When their lips parted, he looked up at Viktor with something between joy and absolution. He was the pork cutlet bowl who'd stolen Viktor Nikiforov from the world.

Viktor reached down for Yuuri's hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss their engagement rings - something that become a tradition that now neither of them could go without. He gave Yuuri's hand a much needed, reassuring squeeze as they walked up the steps to the rink, "time to go show the world _our_ eros."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd SO mistakes are mine. 
> 
> The pet name that Viktor calls Yuuri is "zoloto [Золото]" meaning "(my) gold". Bc thats cute and cheesy.


End file.
